A Pirate's Shanty
by IrregularlyImmobile
Summary: (AU) When notorious Captain Roxas of the Oblivion finds himself without a crew and in debt to a demon, he must enlist in the unlikely help of a young girl searching for her lost sister, regardless if she wants to aid him or not. (Pirate AU. RokuNami)


**Disclaimer: All Characters as well as Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Moonlit waves crashed violently against the hull of the ship, the redwood oak aged by years and years on the sea. It was just past the witching hour when soggy, worn, leather boots thumped down the bay of the ship. Illuminated only by the moon's pale glow, the Captain strode and weaved through his crew, each member refusing to meet his eyes.

 _Those_ eyes.

Full of sin, horror, and despair, those yellow eyes glowed through the night like that of a cat's.

You didn't look the Captain in the eyes less you want to be strung from the mast by your thumbs and left to be battered by the harsh sea spray with no rations to maintain your energy. For, you see, the Captain of this ship ensured every crew member knew they were expendable; the Captain would rather pilot the vessel by his lone self rather than allow someone to look into his eyes, an act he saw as mutiny.

Fortunately for his crew, the young Captain seemed to always be donned in his raven-colored hooded cloak, the only thing visible being his boots and cuff of his pants. The Captain rarely left his hold, and on the rare occasions he did, his crew all knew of the implications it meant.

He was in the mood for a raid.

The Captain continued to move down the ship towards the bow, his crew moving swiftly to allow him unhindered passage. It was only until a mere deckhand had the misfortune of not moving quick enough, his hands fumbling on the knot of the rope he was tying had caused him to move a step later than the rest of the crew, and he now stood motionless in front of the Captain.

The deckhand trembled in fear as the Captain, an ominous, hooded figure in the dim moonlight, reached a gloved hand to the crest of his hood. As he pulled the hood back, the chains dangling from around his neck clinked together, the valuable gold cold against his chest. Once the hood had fallen to the nape of his neck, the Captain's striking blonde spikes bounced lightly as the ocean's wind slithered throughout the ship.

The deckhand immediately averted his eyes, quickly turning his head downwards to take a look at the Captain's boots. The young worker immediately noticed the now brown dried blood that stained the toe of his Captain's boots.

"What is your name, boy?" spoke the Captain, his voice surprisingly calm.

The deckhand swallowed roughly and replied in a shaky voice, "P-Pence.. uh, Sir!"

The golden-eyed Captain eyed the boy up and down quickly. Short, on the heavy side, unruly, and overall a waste of human skin. The promise of a hard worker did emanate from the young boy the Captain noted, however.

"Well, Pence." He started, "Relax."

At this, the young deckhand straightened with relief.

And then he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Thank you, Capta- "the boy stopped mid-sentence when he realized he was staring into a set of glowing amber eyes.

The entirety of the crew took in a breath and immediately attempted to avert their gaze at the exchange, all knowing what was coming. The crew members who were not so lucky, could barely keep up at the quickness of their Captain.

The blonde-haired youth had moved so quickly, his crew had not even realized his blade on the throat of the deckhand until a spray of blood shot out from Pence's neck and splattered onto the damp deck of the ship as he crumpled down into a motionless pile.

Unfazed, the Captain knelt down to his former crew mate's body, and proceeded to wipe the crimson blood off the knife on the dead boy's now-useless clothing.

"Throw this piece of shit overboard." Announced the Captain to no one in particular.

As he rose fluidly, the Captain pulled his raven hood back over his head, his face now hidden behind the cover of darkness. Reaching the bow, the Captain leaned against his ship's rail and stared off towards the dark horizon. It wasn't long until his first mate approached him casually.

"You know, if you keep slitting throats, there's going to be more bile in the sea than water."

At this, the Captain merely chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, Axel."

"So," the slim red-head spoke, "you are out of the hold. I assume this means we'll…. Acquire some more supplies?"

Another deep chuckle. "Set a course due east."

"Uh.. Captain? East? You know of the tales those waters invoke, do you?"

"Heh, let's go see if it be truth, or a mere pirate's shanty."

* * *

 **AN: I'm going to attempt to keep updating this story as fast as possible, feedback would be greatly appreciated, and I also take One-Shot requests through Private Message.**

 **-AJ**


End file.
